rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:FaelinDarksun/Jazva
Faelin zanadával, keď sa pošmykol na klzkom zelenom podhubí a spadol na mŕtvu trávu. So znechutením si všimol dieru na svojej róbe. Oprášil si ruky od prachu, ktorý bol pod porastom a pozrel sa na Mŕtvu jazvu. Pás zhnitej zeme, ktorý začínal v neďalekom Deatholme bol bez života tak ako vždy. Len v diaľke videl menšie skupinky nemŕtvych, ako bezmyšlienkovito chodia po zničenej pôde. Rozviazal šnúrky na róbe a vpredu si ju rozhrnul. Omnoho istejším krokom sa vydal k okraju Jazvy. Odkedy vyrazil zo Silvermoonu ubehli dva dni a on si len gratuloval, že túto cestu podnikol. Nielen, že sa mu podarilo nájsť zaujímavé vzorky pôdy a rastlín z jazvy, ale dokonca aj magický kameň plný tieňovej energie, ktorý mu mohol dopomôcť k zisteniu, aká bola presná podstata mágie, ktorá vytvorila Jazvu a ako by ju mohol zvrátiť. So skrivenou tvárou odstrčil róbu od nôh a kľakol si nad zeleno žiariaci kúsok zeme. Na svoj zoznam oblečenia, ktoré bolo treba vyčistiť, posvätiť a zreštaurovať si pripísal aj nohavice. Otvoril tašku, ktorú mal zavesenú na pleci a vytiahol z nej pinzetu. Ľavou rukou nabral vzorky svetielkujúcej pôdy a vložil ich do malej fľaštičky. Tú zavrel a opatrne vložil do tašky. Nadýchol sa a takmer sa z toho smradu povracal. S úvahami o tom, ako nadšenie z práce otupuje zmysly vytiahol z tašky vreckovku napustenú výťažkom zo striebrolistu a pritlačil si ju na dolnú časť tváre. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, tentoraz so slasťou z rastlinnej vône. Postavil sa a poobzeral sa po okolitej pustatine. Zem pokrýval popol, úlomky dreva, zbrane, nástroje a množstvo kostí. Pred niekoľkými rokmi by ho tento pohľad vydesil a znechutil, ale teraz, po tom, čo prežil, bol silnejšou osobnosťou a už ho len tak niečo nezastrašilo. Alebo sa z neho proste stal sociopat. Možností bolo viac. Od juhu zadul vietor a priniesol k nemu silnejší zápach rozkladajúcich sa tiel, ktorý cítil aj cez vreckovku. Tentoraz to už nevydržal a dal svojim raňajkám slobodu, po ktorej toľko túžili. Znechutene sa zahľadel na miesto činu a znovu si pritisol vreckovku na ústa. Bol čas vypadnúť. Zo západu k nemu doľahol rev ghúlov. Skutočne bol čas vypadnúť. Pomaly začal cúvať, neustále sledujúc Jazvu pred ním. Neprešiel ani meter, keď sa z neďalekého zvaleného stromu vynorili dvaja ghúli. Nebol čas vreckovku vložiť späť do tašky a tak ju s vedomím nenahraditeľnej straty hodil na zem. Aspoň ňou prikryl sušené rysie mäso so syrom a ražným chlebom, ktoré si užívali slobodu a nie až tak čerstvý vzduch na zemi. Potešilo ho vedomie, že posledný čin vreckovky bol skrášľovacím úkonom slúžiaci celému svetu, hoci to malo v prostredí Jazvy asi taký význam ako keď škriatkovia založili na Kezane prírodnú rezerváciu, ktorá zahŕňala jeden strom, ktorý do dvoch hodín niekto vyťal. Ale ako pri hrdinskej vreckovke sa aj snaha cenila. Privolať tiene, spútať tiene, nasmerovať na ghúlov, vypustiť, sformovať do podoby štítu, udržať trajektóriu. Štít tvorený tieňmi vrazil do príšer a zrazil ich na zem, čím získal Faelinovi potrebné sekundy. Nespomaľoval sa ďalšími tieňovými kúzlami a rovno sa sústredil na energetické línie. Vo vnútri zajasal, keď sa mu podarilo jednu nájsť tesne vedľa Jazvy. Načerpal z nej arkánnu energiu, ktorú pretransformoval do podoby plameňov, ktoré rozdelil na dve časti a vypustil po oboch ghúloch. Nemŕtvi sa začali prevaľovať na zemi, aby utíšili plamene, ktoré im spaľovali telá, ale bolo to zbytočné. Keď sa Faelin uistil, že to nerozchodia, otočil sa a rozbehol sa ku okraju Jazvy. Za ním sa ozval rev ďalších ghúlov. Vydesene sa otočil a stihol si všimnúť oblak čiernej energie, ktorý k nemu rýchlo letel. Nestihol sa uhnúť ani vytvoriť ochranné kúzlo a to niečo mu preletelo cez pravý bok. Bolesť bola strašná. Ako keby sa mu do boku zaborilo tisíc dýk a trhalo mu mäso na kusy. Spadol na zem a prikryl si zranenie rukou. Medzi prstami mu presakovala krv a na róbe mal trhliny. Taška mu skĺzla z ramena a zletela na zem. Premohol bolesť a zaprel sa ľavou rukou o zem. Keď sa vytiahol a nohy, ocitol sa tvárou v „tvár“ oblaku, ktorý sa zhmotnil do tvaru postavy. Tam, kde by mali byť oči, boli dve nažlto žiariace plynové gule. Tvor ho chytil pod krk, tentoraz prekvapivo pevnou a hmotnou rukou a vrhol ho dopredu. Okrajom mysle si uvedomil, že ho tým vlastne posunul bližšie k okraju Jazvy. S námahou sa znovu postavil a uvidel blížiaci sa prízrak. Neobratne vytiahol meč ľavou rukou a pevne ho uchopil. Znovu sa napojil na arkánu a vytvoril ohne okolo čepele. Tvor k nemu priletel, ale on sa po ňom ohnal mečom. Prízrak zavrešťal od bolesti, keď ním horiaci meč prešiel ako nôž maslom. Tvor od neho odstúpil a znovu zareval. Faelin si kútikom mysle uvedomil, že to reve, hoci to nemá hlasivky. Tej logickej, momentálne otupenej časti jeho mozgu to prišlo veľmi zaujímavé. Do reality ho priviedol nový výkrik prízraku, na ktorý odpovedal rev ghúlov a kostlivcov v Jazve. Faelin si uvedomil, že má naozaj veľký problém. Čoskoro bude musieť čeliť celej armáde. Prízrak sa naňho znovu vrhol, ale on ho znovu sekol, čím sa mu podarilo zahnať ho. Meč sa ale už priveľmi rozohrial a teplo mu začalo spaľovať ruku. S bolesťou ho pustil, ukončujúc tak kúzlo a vtedy prízrak zaútočil. Inštinktívne natiahol ruku a siahol po tieňoch. Na jeho údiv prízrak znovu zareval a zastal. Najprv nevedel, čo sa deje, ale potom si všimol prúd čiernej energie, ktorá prechádzala od prízraku do jeho ruky, kde sa formovala do malej čiernej gule. Tvor sa snažil ujsť, ale čím ďalej tým viac jeho životodarnej mágie prechádzalo k Faelinovi a on sa čoskoro úplne rozplynul. Všetka mágia, ktorá ho tvorila, bola teraz vo Faelinovej ruke. A čo bolo najzaujímavejšie bolo to, že on ju nemusel vôbec udržiavať mysľou. Uvidel ďalších nemŕtvych a tentoraz to bolo viac ako len pár ghúlov. Usmial sa a vypustil energiu prízraku v podobe štítu, ktorý sa rozšíril do všetkých strán, zhadzujúc nemŕtvych, ktorí sa k nemu blížili, na zem. Pozrel sa na meč, ktorý ležal na zemi, spaľujúc kúsky dreva, ktoré ležali v jeho blízkosti len svojím teplom. S pocitom straty nechal zbraň ležať na zemi a čo najrýchlejšie sa pohol k lesu. Keď ho už nepoháňal adrenalín, uvedomil si, aký je slabý. Zranenie ho spomaľovalo a začalo sa mu zahmlievať pred očami. Tesne za hranicou stromov sa zvalil na zem a pomocou posledných zvyškov sily sa doplazil k vyvrátenému stromu. Skryl sa medzi koreňmi a jeho myseľ odplávala do temnoty. Niečo cítil. Počul. Pootvoril oči a uvidel blonďavú elfku, ktorá sa nad ním skláňala. Niečo hovorila. On niečo hovoril. Ona niečo hovorila. Cez brnenie mala prevlečenú bielu tuniku. Všimol si znak na nej. Niekde ho už videl, ale nevedel si spomenúť kde. Ona znovu niečo povedala a on niečo automaticky odpovedal. Zavrel oči a znovu ich pootvoril. Znovu uvidel ten znak. Pokúsil sa vstať, ale podlomili sa mu nohy. Elfka ho zachytila. Znovu ten znak. Zlatý meč v bielom, zlato olemovanom štíte na bielom poli. Už ho videl. Držiac ho vykročila k niečomu, čo vyzeralo ako kôň. Vysadila ho tam. Keď vysadala ona, znovu uvidel ten znak. Popohnala koňa a spolu s ním odcválala...niekam. Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu